To Catch a Dream
by Raphianna
Summary: Thomas absolutely loves his life; wonderful siblings, a devoted boyfriend, a great group of friends- it was all he ever wanted. To top it all off, he has a very fair employer and a nice home. For him, it was perfection. But with another visit from his Father, he will find it will bring even more surprising happiness. *William Barlette belongs to me, everyone else, need I say more?*


**To Catch a Dream**

…

47 year old William Barlette was a simple man with average looks. Red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, well-built yet somewhat thin, with a height of 6'2". He also appeared to look younger than his actual age, between the ages of 35-41.

Ever since he was young, he had an interest in engines. When he was 16 was when he started doing thorough research into them. At age 32, a year after his parents died, he had finally realised just how much suffering engines were going through.

After that, he spent the next 7 years thinking of what he could do to make at least a small change to engine's way of living. He thought about rescuing one, but he was worried about what that would bring.

So, he decided to make one instead. By building an engine, he knew he'd be able to show them what love and kindness felt like from the start, rather than pain and betrayal.

William went through all types of engines: Avonside Saddle Tank engines, GNR Class A1 Pacific engines, LMS Stanier Class 5 "Black Five" engines, FR 21/K2 class engines, L&YR Class 28 engines, GNR G3 Stirling Single engines, and LB&SCR E2 class engines.

Reading through all of them and looking at their designs, he felt quite conflicted.

The GNR Class A1 Pacific engines were much too complicated and large to build for his first engine, and yet the Avonside Saddle Tank engines seemed too small as well, and he did want a bit of a challenge to gain more experience in what to do and what not to do.

Something not as big as the A1 Pacific engines, but not as small as the Saddle Tank engines either.

William made his decision and settled with the E2 tank engine. Not too small, but not too big.

He then started building.

It took him months- almost a full year in fact, but he had finished the engine he built.

When everything was said and done, the engine quickly yet shyly picked out his name- assuming it from two different words spoken between him and Tanner two days before Christmas.

And so, Thomas was his name.

For the next 8 years, William kept Thomas to himself as his son, teaching him all sorts of things about the world; essentially daily lessons like a school.

Thomas hung onto every word, attracted to each lesson like a honeybee to a flower. To him, William, his Father, was the smartest person in the world.

As much as William loved Thomas, he knew there would come a time where Thomas would have to leave and start work on a railway.

William in a sense, felt terrible. He didn't spend as much time teaching his son how to work as he should have. To make up for his mistake, he started teaching Thomas immediately, but kept it light, only teaching him how to shunt, as he knew that was what most engines started off with.

A while later, it came time to send Thomas to his new place of work and home- to Sodor.

Thomas was excited, but he was also sad.

'I may have said I wanted to see the world- but I was wrong. I _don't_ want to see the world. I just want to be with you…'

William was moved by Thomas' words, but saddened as well. But he assured Thomas that he really wouldn't be too far away. Sodor wasn't too big a journey from the Mainland by track, and he promised Thomas that he would visit him.

Thomas felt immediately better at his Father's vow for visit.

Giving Thomas his new driver and fireman- Jason Stone and Derek Woods, William set Thomas on his way to Sodor, keeping his words in mind.

…

Thomas panted as he raced down his branchline on his day off. He was racing his older sister, Rosie, them both seeing who could get to Knapford first.

They both were laughing and having fun as they raced across the rails, cheering and whooping.

Soon, another engine came into view: Gordon, who was pulling the Express.

"Wow!" Thomas panted happily. "We're going to catch up to him!"

"Little brother!" Rosie called out as they neared next to him.

Gordon made a noise of shock, not expecting someone to be almost next to him. "What are you two doing?"

"We're having a race, little brother!" Rosie panted as she sped past Thomas. She ignored his little 'hey!' as he caught up to her. "We're racing to Knapford."

"What a coincidence." Gordon laughed. "That's where I'm heading."

"Want to race us?" Thomas asked happily.

"You know I'll win." Gordon chuckled.

"Is that so?"

Right next to Thomas, was Edward. The eldest sibling out of all four of them. "You know I can beat you, Gordon." Edward said slyly.

"Oh it is on." Gordon huffed.

"Don't go too fast." Jeffery said from Gordon's cab. "You have the Express filled with passengers."

Gordon groaned but complied, not going as fast as normal as the four siblings raced to Knapford.

The victors varied every so often as they sped down the rails. Once it was Thomas, then it was Gordon, Edward and Rosie ended up buffer to buffer, then Gordon and Rosie.

It kept varying until Edward found the speed in him and raced ahead, beating his siblings to Knapford.

Rosie came in second, then Gordon, and finally Thomas.

"Aw…" Thomas pouted.

"Don't feel upset, Thomas." Edward chuckled, his breathing heavy and quick.

"It was just for fun after all." Gordon smiled. He wasn't even mad that Edward and Rosie beat him; but he was impressed; he was built for speed, and yet his two older siblings managed to outdo him! Though, in all fairness, he did have his passengers to think of. Still, it had been a feat, and no mistake!

"Good show!" He said. "But I'll win next time!"

"Yes, it was rather fun," Agreed Edward with a grin. "It's certainly a change, going so fast down the line… I see why you enjoy it so much."

"You'd have the LNER fleet quaking in their wheels, Edward!" Joked Rosie, and the engines laughed; including Gordon and Thomas; the latter was feeling better about coming in last place.

"We should do that again, sometime!" Said Thomas eagerly.

"Probably when I'm not carrying passengers!" Gordon agreed. "I'll be able to go much faster, then!"

Just then, the four siblings heard a familiar voice greet them. "Ah, hello, you four! I was just about to send for you all to see me."

The four engines were confused and surprised at this; for none of them had been told they needed to meet Sir Topham until now!

"Are we late, Sir?" Asked Edward politely.

"No, no, you're all on time." Replied Sir Topham Hatt reassuringly.

"Why do we need to see you, Sir?" asked Thomas curiously. "We didn't hear anything about needing to meet you."

"Yes, and we usually hear something," Added Gordon. "This is most irregular."

"Don't be so mean Gordon." Rosie scolded.

"That's because I myself only received word of it today, at short notice." Replied Sir Topham Hatt, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I received a phone call in my office an hour after you'd all left to start your morning duties." He smiled fondly at the four siblings.

"What is it, Sir?" Asked Thomas, his tone filled with interest and a hint of impatience.

"There's a visitor here to see you, Thomas." Replied Sir Topham, looking over at Thomas; who now had a surprised expression on his face.

"To see me, Sir?" He repeated in shock.

"Yes," Nodded his controller. "He does wish to meet you three as well, however." He added to Rosie, Gordon and Edward; who were in disbelief as to who would want to meet them and Thomas on a seemingly ordinary day.

…

"Who do you think wants to meet us?" Rosie asked as she and her brothers made their way towards Black Loch, the place where this mysterious person wished to meet them. An odd location for a meeting, Rosie thought.

"I'm not sure." Edward hummed. "But we'll find out soon enough."

"I like coming here." Thomas smiled as they reached Black Loch and stopped moving. "The lake is so pretty~"

"Which is why I requested you four here."

The four siblings look around in confusion, before a tall male stepped towards them.

Thomas' eyes widened and a large smile crossed his face. "Father!"

The man chuckled. "Hello Thomas."

"Father?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Mhm~" Thomas said happily. "This is William Barlette, the one who built me. The man I call my Father."

Edward smiled happily. "Well, it's good to meet you, William."

"Likewise." William smiled. "So Thomas, I still haven't broken my promise, have I? I've come to visit thus far."

"You have." Thomas agreed. "But, this is the first time you've asked to see someone else too. Why?"

"It's come to my attention that you gained three adopted siblings." William hummed. "That's them, correct?"

"Yes, Father!" Smiled Thomas, his boiler bubbling with excitement at having his adopted siblings finally meet his Father. "This is Rosie, my older sister," He said, his eyes gesturing to the other tank engine, "And that's Edward and Gordon, my older brothers." He added, his eyes moving to each engine respectively; as best he could do with lack of other movement.

"Hello Edward, Rosie and Gordon- it's a pleasure to meet you." William said warmly. The other engines were awestruck.

"Hello, Mr. Barlette!" The three older siblings greeted excitedly, each giving short, polite blasts on their whistles to welcome William to the Island of Sodor.

"How was your journey from the Mainland, Mr. Barlette?" Asked Edward, politely.

William chuckled kindly. "Please, Edward, William will do. And that goes for you two also." He added to Rosie and Gordon. "My journey was very pleasant, Edward, thank you." He added, turning back to the oldest.

"It's amazing to finally meet Thomas' creator. I… erm, we, that is, are very glad to meet you, Mr. Barlette- I mean, William." Rosie added, blushing in embarrassment from her many blunders in her statement.

"Likewise, my dear, Rosie." Smiled William. "I know we've just met; but I am happy to have met you all."

"Indeed," Agreed Gordon. "Thomas really means a lot to us all- and to meet you, William, is certainly something I cannot express adequately into words."

William smiled warmly at Gordon. "I am pleased and humbled to hear you say that, Gordon. Thank you." He said, touched.

He then turned back to his beloved Son and creation.

"I can see your siblings are all devoted to you, Thomas." He continued happily.

"They are- and I'm devoted to them, too, Father!" Thomas peeped proudly. "They've taught me so much since I came here. We have our arguments now and then; but never for long. We always make up again."

"I am glad to hear that." Nodded William softly.

"So, what did you want to see us for?" Thomas asked.

William chuckled. "Thomas, for you and your siblings, I have a proposal."

"Oh? You mean like when you asked me to call you by your name, or Father?" Thomas asked.

William nodded. "Indeed."

"What is it?"

"Thomas, I built you 8 years ago, in 1907 and vowed to care for you as my son." William smiled. "To this day and from now on, that vow stays the same."

"Yes, I remember that day." Thomas smiled.

"I'm glad you do." William chuckled. "And I have something to ask of you." And he went up to his engine, climbed up on his buffer beam, and whispered something to him, inaudible from the other three engines with them.

After William pulled away, a large smile crossed Thomas' face and he gasped excitedly. "R-Really?! I would love that!" He said happily, much to the confusion of his three siblings.

"Yes." William smiled. "I feel it only right as you are my son."

"Ah, beg pardon," Edward cut in softly. "But might I ask what you're talking about?"

"Thomas is my engine. I built him." William said happily. "That, I'm sure is well known between you. And you, well, you are his siblings. As such, I spoke with Thomas. With his approval given, I feel it only right to call you my children as well."

Edward, Rosie, and Gordon's eyes widened and they stared at him in shock.

"W-What…?" Gordon gasped quietly.

"You- you want to- adopt us, Sir- erm, I mean, William?" Asked Rosie, stuttering in shock at the news. She glanced over at Edward to see what he would say- but he could only gape. He was literally left speechless.

William's kind eyes sparkled in concern. "Are they alright?" He asked his son.

"Yes, Father," Thomas replied, looking at his siblings. "They'll be fine- they just need a moment."

As if on cue, Edward finally managed to clear his throat.

"You mean to say, William, that you are willing to adopt all three of us?"

"Yes," Smiled William. "You are all Thomas' adopted siblings and recognise each other as such. It is only fair that I acknowledge you as my sons," He nodded to Edward and Gordon. "And my daughter." He finished, nodding at Rosie.

"As long as you feel comfortable with it." Added Thomas while smiling.

Edward looked away in thought; he lost himself in everything he had been through since coming to Sodor.

He was brought to Sodor on loan from the Furness railway to help in building the NWR. When it was complete, Furness was not interested in getting him back due to his shy nature. He was then sold to Sir Topham Hatt, and given the proper repairs to become really useful.

Even after that, he was still teased relentlessly by Gordon, James, and sometimes even Henry at first, because of his old age. He was constantly put down by them, saying he was too weak to work, and they taunted him, saying he would be preserved, never to ride the rails again.

He never thought he would grow to love Gordon like a younger brother, James, as a close friend, and Henry, well, as his lover.

Despite all that, he always felt as though he had to 'grow up' rather quickly; becoming wiser and more understanding, never really having the time to wonder about certain things in the world, or ask questions to other people or engines. Instead, he became the one nearly everyone went to for guidance.

But now, now he finally had the chance to go to someone and freely ask questions about the world, and relax, taking a break from his protective stance- now allowing himself to be protected instead.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back up to William. "Alright… I… I accept." He smiled.

"And we do too." Rosie smiled, speaking for her and Gordon, who was smiling widely.

William smiled. "Then I'm happy to say, you three are now my children. I will protect you and love you, and make sure you're all happy with your current situations." He promised. "If you're ever upset, confused, angry, happy, or don't know what you're feeling, you can come to me. I pledge myself to you as your Father. I'll always be there for you."

Edward, Rosie, and Gordon felt tears come to their eyes as they stared at William, still somewhat in disbelief.

But they regained their composure soon enough to speak.

"O-Ok…" Gordon started quietly.

"Ok, Father." Rosie said after a moment, a smile gracing her lips along with Edward and Gordon.

Lady, it felt so good to say that.

Thomas squealed in happiness. He never really thought his life could get better; he had his friends, James, Percy, Toby, Emily and Stanley, he had his boyfriend, James, his siblings, Edward, Rosie, and Gordon, and his Father.

But now, his siblings and Father were all one proper family.

To Thomas, it was like a dream he never thought he could have.

And he caught it.


End file.
